nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition
The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition was set into production in 2006 and is powered by an uprated version of the 5.4L V8 engine used by the regular SLR. The "722" refers to the starting number (also the starting time at 7:22 AM that they had) that Stirling Moss and his co-driver Denis Jenkinson had at the Mille Miglia in 1955. Editions Grey The "Grey" edition was released on August 24th, 2011, alongside with the Audi RS 4 "Blue" edition. It was also the first car by Mercedes-Benz to appear in Need for Speed: World. The car itself comes pre-equipped with street-tuned Performance Parts. Gleam The "Gleam" edition was added to the game on September 21st, 2011, 1 month after the release of the "Grey" edition. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts including an unique "GLEAM" license plate. Autobahn Stormer The "Autobahn Stormer" was added to the game on November 4th, 2011, and is a Cop variant of the SLR McLaren. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. Black The "Black" variant was added to the game on November 22nd, 2011, and is the Cash version of the SLR McLaren. The car is completely stock and features no performance parts. Overall Performance The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition has a stock top speed of 306 km/h (190 mph) for Class A. The acceleration is strong and it has powerful gears, but however, the handling feels heavy and is stiff, making it pack loads of oversteer in low speeds as well as high speeds. The nitrous output of the SLR is only average at best. For Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun the 722 can perform very well. Due to its heavy weight it can go through roadblocks and take head-on collisions with heavy police vehicles such as rhinos very well. However, because of its poor steering it may have some problems dodging them. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Changelog Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Notes During the Car Class update which occurred on August 21st, 2012, the car received a retune where its heavy weight was reduced and where its steering got significantly improved. It was also plugged out of the Car Dealer for that day. Appearances Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title_NFSS2.jpg Title_NFSR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Grey 2.jpg|Grey CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Grey 3.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Grey 4.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Grey 5.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Grey 6.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Gleam.jpg|Gleam CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Gleam 2.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Gleam 3.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Gleam 4.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Gleam 5.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Gleam 6.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Autobahn Stormer.jpg|Autobahn Stormer CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Autobahn Stormer 2.jpg CarRelease Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Autobahn Stormer 3.jpg Category:Cars Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:RWD Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Large Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Top-Up Cars